


Dealing With Parties

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety is Ann, Established Relationship, M/M, written before we had virgils name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Ann hates parties. A bargain is struck.





	Dealing With Parties

A party.

They wanted to go to a party.

“Come on, Ann, it’ll be fun!” Patton cooed, ruffling Ann’s hair. Ann groaned and buried his face further into his pillow.

He hated parties. While the others - yes, even Logan - flourished in social situations, Ann always felt left out. He was always huddled in the corner on his phone at parties, or trailing one of the few people he knew like a lost puppy.

“Please don’t make me socialise.” Ann muttered, turning his head enough that his words wouldn’t be muffled. “You know I hate parties.”

“But Aaaann,” a new voice spoke up, and long fingers intertwined with his own. “It’ll be our first party since we all got together.” A kiss to his knuckles. “We’ll get to show off how much we love each other.” Another kiss to his wrist. “How much we love you.”

Ann stubbornly kept his face in his pillow. Of course Princey would try and be all romantic about it. Patton continued to play with his hair, the action making Ann feel slightly sleepy. He felt soft kisses trailing down the back of his neck, feather-light and oh so Patton. “If you think showering me in affection will work, you’re wrong.” He mumbled grumpily, but that didn’t stop Patton. Nor did it stop Roman from kissing the pads of his fingers, reverent and sweet.

“Is Ann alright?” Logan. He had been in the shower, getting ready for the very party that Ann didn’t want to attend. “I’m guessing he doesn’t want to attend?” Affirmative noises came from the other two. “I believe I have a solution. Or rather, a deal.”

That immediately got Roman and Patton’s attention, the fingers in his hair stilling. Ann turned his head, trying to look at Logan. “You come with us to the party tonight, and one of us will stay with you the whole time. Tomorrow, we will marathon all the movies you choose. No complaints, no questions.”

Ann was quiet for a few moments, mulling it over. He finally sat up, looking around at his boyfriends. “Only if Ro takes my dinner shifts for the next week, too.” The look on Roman’s face was absolutely worth it, especially when he poked his tongue out at Ann. Even Patton giggled softly, pressing a kiss to Ann’s temple, and he couldn’t help but relax a little as their usual atmosphere returned.

Logan smiled and nodded. “It’s a deal.” He murmured, leaning in to peck Ann. “Now go get ready for the party, dear.”

“I can’t believe you sold me out.” Roman pouted, but when Ann kissed him, he didn’t dare protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
